This Program Project is made up of five functional components: Phase I Trials, Clinical Pharmacology, Phase II Solid Tumor, Phase II Hematology/Lymphoma, and Biostatistics, and an Administrative Core. The ultimate objective of the studies proposed in this Program Project is to improve the treatment, with the view to increasing the percentage of complete remissions and eventual cures, of various types of solid tumors and leukemias by discovering new and more active agents and combinations. New drugs may originate in synthetic laboratories at the Sloan-Kettering Institute or be received from pharmaceutical houses, university departments of chemistry, or from the Division of Cancer Treatment of the National Cancer Institute at various levels of the screening evaluation procedure. These synthetic and screening efforts as well as preclinical toxicology and pharmacology studies of many of the new drugs are done by various laboratories in SKI. Similarly, ideas for useful combinations may come from our own mouse tumor laboratories, from other investigators, or from our own experience with the activities and toxicities of different drugs. The use of cytokinetic, biochemical and immunologic markers both to help in the diagnosis and particularly the prognosis and selection of therapeutic regimens is greatly facilitated by the cooperation with various groups in SKI not supported by this grant. The strengths of this Program Project lie primarily in the fact that we have a very large accession of cancer patients at Memorial Hospital, most of whom are available for protocol studies, combined with the extensive facilities of the Sloan-Kettering Institute available for the development of new agents and studies on their mechanism of action. Thus, the discoveries made in the laboratories can be more rapidly utilized in the clinic, and the expertise of the basic scientists be made available to solve the questions posed by the neoplastic diseases in the patient.